


Nympho Mania

by oofoe



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Impregnation, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Living Clothing, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which punk rock symbiote-wearing cutie Andrea (aka Mania) gets fucked by her alien goo suit.





	Nympho Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new twitter, it's @oofoegarbage

It was quiet. Just the right amount of quiet.  _Boring_  quiet. Jenkintown was normally hustling and bustling with all sorts of crimes in need of being violently stopped, but tonight was weirdly calm. Calm and, as previously mentioned, unimaginably boring.

Jet black fingers tapping impatiently against the hard ledge she was sitting on, the recently arrived vigilante known as  _Mania_  looked out on the empty, peaceful street below, and sighed. “God, I’m so  _fucking_  bored,” Andrea groaned, perched atop some shitty apartment building’s roof in the middle of the night, decked out from head to toe in her ‘business casual’ wear. That is to say, a living, black mass of alien goop that was styled into a totally sick punk rock super suit.

Another dull moment passed.

“Fuck, and I’m  _horny._ ”

The symbiote that coated her skin was deeply in tune with her body. Part of the whole ‘symbiosis’ thing. As such, it found Andrea talking out loud about her feelings to be  _redundant_. It  _knew_  she was bored, and it  _knew_  she was horny. And since they shared physical sensations, it was  _just_  as horny as she was.

Unfortunately for Andrea, one thing symbiote didn’t share with her was her self-control.

It took a bit for her to realize what was going on. She was so used to the symbiote being part of her that she didn’t immediately recognize the fact that it was in her a bit deeper than usual. It wasn’t until an inky black tendril had already slipped past her pussy lips that her eyes shot open in awareness of the intrusion. “H-hey, what are you doing?”

_Quiet_ , its voice hissed in her head,  _I’m taking care of the issue._

“What do you--  _hnn_.” She bit her lip, the slippery, thick tentacle of alien goo knowing  _just_  where to writhe to inflict the maximum amount of pleasure. “C-cut it out! I’m not in the… oh, fuck, that’s the fucking spot,” she moaned, without thinking. “I mean… we’re on patrol! We can do this after!”

_We will do this_ _ **now**_ _,_ it affirmed, against Andrea’s clit with the crotch of her ‘suit’ while continuing to massage the inside of her womanhood. This shut her up rather quickly, any further attempts to protest cut off by her own aroused moans and gasps. Soon, the wriggling, undulating mass was prodding against the young lady’s cervix, gently but firmly. Realizing it’d have to put in some work to reach her deepest, most intimate parts, the symbiote got to busy.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Andrea grunted, falling onto her back as she could no longer support herself under the symbiote’s assault. It was pistoning into her, in and out like it was plunging a drain, fucking her rough and fast. All the while, her clit was being stimulated by what felt like kisses and licks from the inside of her suit, an alien but pleasant sensation that she’d wish she’d tried sooner.

After getting into it, Andrea realized that anybody who may have been watching wouldn’t be able to tell anything was up. On the outside, the suit looked the same as always, all the deviancy happening internally. This was a  _fantastic_  discovery, as far as she was concerned-- she’d have to give this a try in class sometime.

Back in the action, the tentacle that was pounding her pussy suddenly convulsed, growing thicker and wider (much to Andrea’s delight) before, suddenly, splitting in two. “ _Ahn!_ ” The duo quickly resumed their duties, alternatingly slamming into her in rhythm with each other to make sure there wasn’t a  _second_  of downtime where Andrea wasn’t feeling a thick, phallic piece of extraterrestrial semi-solid pushing against the entrance to her womb. It was overpowering, the feeling of being stretched tight by a pair of beefy living dildos that throbbed and pushed against all the right spots inside of her with specially-grown ridges and bumps, put in place perfectly to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. She was losing her mind.

She found a moment between gasping and shouting expletives to speak coherently again, only to use to to issue a carnal command to her partner. “God, that’s it. Fuck me up!”

If the symbiote had its own eyes, they’d be rolling. It was almost  _cute_  how quickly Andrea relented to her most basic urges. Humans were so simple. Sure, it was enjoying the copulation too, but… don’t worry about that. Now then, what had Andrea just asked it to do? ‘Fuck her up’? The symbiote was glad to oblige.

Feeling one tendril remove itself from Andrea’s tight, thoroughly used cunt, Andrea felt a moment of disappointment. Before she could express it verbally, however, she felt a pair of black pseudopods formed and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her tight, puckering asshole to the alien that was making her its slut. She knew what was coming, and couldn’t be more excited.

Its own abnormal ‘skin’ serving as built-in lubricant, the free tendril, now reshaped to look like a string of anal beads (each as thick as a golf ball), forced itself into Andrea’s previously-virgin back door without ceremony. She yelped, the sudden pleasure forcing her first orgasm of the night to rock her body.

The symbiote absorbed the pussy juice as she squirt like wild, but it couldn’t prevent her from screaming a throaty, blissful cry of “Oh fuck yes!”. At least, not as it was.

Tired of her sheer _noise_ , the symbiote took advantage of her open mouth to force a long, slimy tentacle down into her gullet, tickling the midpoint of her esophagus as an airtight seal of off-black ooze took shape over her lips.

She was loving it. It felt somebody was kissing her entire throat at once, her tongue desperately spasming against the uncaring, soft mass of goo. It tasted  _bizarre_ , completely and truly alien, just like every other sensation she’d been feeling in their little lovemaking session, and it was so fucking  _good_.

The symbiote, picking up on the fact that it being (proverbially) elbow deep in her throat was turning her on even further, thought nothing of it. The depthless perversion of humans didn’t phase it any more. So, it began to capitalize on the discovery, quickly splitting the tendril into two, as it had for the one that fucked her pussy: one, the longer, thicker one, began thrusting in and out of her throat like it was fucking her stomach as the second, smaller piece of symbiote began making out with her in earnest, wrestling her tongue for oral dominance. Her eyes rolled back, the feeling of the long one’s strange texture violating her foodpipe driving Andrea wild.

That was to say nothing of the constant, hedonistic joy she felt as a set of what felt like  _endless_  anal beads slithered into her intestines. She’d not been keeping track, too distracted with the facefucking for that, but if she had to guess she’d say there were at least twenty thick, ebony orbs inside of her, more slipping in with a  _Pop!_  every second.

The good feelings just kept coming, luckily for her. After finally settling into a fine tempo of mouthfucking and popping anal beads into its partner’s increasingly crowded rectum, the symbiote started back on her cunt. The tendril inside of her womanhood resumed beating against the door to her baby room, over and over, before finally busting on through. Her eyes shot wide at the intense feeling, a mix of pain and pleasure racking her body as the alien invader pried open her cervix and began to defile her uterus.

It felt, to Andrea, like her entire life up until that moment had been a complete waste of time.

The tendril that was ruining her pussy for human men started to furiously pound away, battering the far wall of her womb like a jackhammer breaking up pavement. It had formed a head that was vaguely like a human penis, but about the size of a baseball. Meanwhile, every inch of the tendril’s length was undulating and constantly morphing into different textures and shapes, expanding out to massage every surface of her insides with merciless sable slime. She came again, harder than the last time.

There were thirty beads in her rear, at this point, with a thirty-first currently sliding past the sore, quivering rim of her asshole. Having coiled two-thirds of the way up her colon, the symbiote decided that was a good point to stop. It broke off the chain, the thirty-first bead expanding to form a thick butt plug as it detached from the primary mass of the symbiote. Once situated and firmly sealed in, the thirty balls in Andrea’s back pipe liquified, coalescing and reforming into a flexible, two-and-a-half foot long, incredibly phallic tube of inky black, as thick as a wrist, following the bends of her intestine to fit perfectly.

Andrea had been driven absolutely crazy by the absolute depravity of it all, the all-encompassing, rapturous pleasure getting fucked so thoroughly in every hole that  _could_  be fucked. She didn’t want it to end, not ever. She couldn’t talk, but she had something she  _needed_  to tell the suit. So, in her mind, she shouted it as loud as she possibly could.  _“Fucking knock me up, holy shit! Make me into a fucking alien nursery!”_

The symbiote mentally scoffed. Was she really so foolish to think the two could interbreed? She was a human, it was an asexual mass of symbiotic goop. It was impossible. Still, though… the idea was intriguing. And, well, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

The symbiote continued its routine of fucking the deepest parts of her sex while continuing to molest her mouth, waiting until she had her third orgasm of the night to strike. As soon as she started to cum, this time so hard she practically started to cry, it made its move. With a final, decisive thrust of the cock-tendril in her uterus, it unleashed a torrent of its own homebrew reproductive fluids into her unsuspecting body. A thick, porridgy black liquid, made up of its own cells twisted and shifted into alien facsimiles of human sperm, flooded out of its makeshift phallus and into Andrea. Each and every ounce of the tar-colored jizz was under the symbiote’s direct command, and so it quickly wormed its way down both of her fallopian tubes, on a direct course for her defenseless ovaries.

Andrea would  _swear_  she  _feel_  herself getting knocked up, picturing in her head millions of pitch black, powerful sperm cells violating her eggs as thoroughly as the source of them had violated her body. If she had a way to see the action, she would have realized her imagination wasn’t far off. A swarm of Klyntar sperm began ravaging her eggs right in their own home, outnumbering the unsuspecting human cells a thousand to one. Soon, there wasn’t a single ovum that hadn’t been  _fucked_  by an unrelenting mob of extraterrestrial baby batter.

_If that didn’t do it, nothing will,_ the symbiote thought.

The duo took a second to bask in the afterglow, laying there in the moonlight, Andrea breathing heavily through her nose, before the symbiote withdrew. First was the tendril in her throat, which it pulled out quickly enough to catch her off guard, the ability to breathe again being met with a surprised fit of coughing. Next, however, was to remove itself from her pussy. It went much, much slower, almost agonizingly so, inch after inch of thick alien organ slowly vacating her womanhood and reforming itself into the primary mass of the suit. The feeling of having so much sliding out of her pussy all at once almost brought Andrea to another orgasm. Almost.

When the cock was finally all the way out, the symbiote quickly sealed her pussy lips closed with a thin layer of itself. Didn’t want any of its precious genetic material slipping out, after all. Her first time having sex was finally, finally done, and Andrea started to relax.

About twenty minutes passed before she spoke up again. “So… what about this thing in my ass?”

_You can try to expel it yourself later. I’m exhausted_.

“It feels like you stuffed me with a pool noodle, how the  _hell_  am I supposed to ‘expel’ that myself?”

_Squatting and straining, I’d imagine._

“Oh,  _fuck you_.”

 

* * *

 

Nine months later, and a heavily pregnant Andrea was sitting in her room with headphones on, bored look on her face as she typed away on her laptop. She was at her desk, bouncing up and down on a thirteen-inch dildo made of her symbiote, shaped in such a way as to resemble a horse’s dick.

She had a lot of adjusting to do to accommodate the massive changes her body’d seen. The first change was having to explain the situation to her aunt. After only a month her stomach was as big as most women were at the halfway point in their pregnancy-- having seven half-human half-symbiote kids staying inside you without rent will do that, though. It was her last month now, and she was roughly the size of a fucking exercise ball.

She rolled her eyes and groaned as she felt another kick. “Hey, babe,” she said to the dildo, the flared head of which was peeking past her cervix, “tell  _your_ kids to be quiet in there, I’m studying for my calc final.”

_I still think you should drop out and become a housewife._

She gave an unamused look, rolling her eyes. “Fuck off with that the-sexist woman-belongs-in-the-kitchen shit, it’s 2019,” she groaned, before she resumed bouncing on the living sex toy like it owed her money. Her tits, much larger than they used to be, bounced carelessly against her stomach as she pounded out another orgasm, her tenth one that day. “God, calc is  _such_  bullshit though…”


End file.
